


Umowa z imieniem w tle...

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek też trochę boi się Stilesa, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Stiles boi się Dereka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: McCall to najlepsza, niczego nieświadoma swatka na Całym Bożym Świecie!





	Umowa z imieniem w tle...

**Author's Note:**

> Oto kolejny efekt mojej wczorajszej prośby - treść zamówienia: "Stiles obiecuje, że się zamknie jeśli Derek poprawnie wymówi jego imię"
> 
> ** Wcisnęłam taką scenkę gdzieś w okolice końca drugiego sezonu... bo jakoś tak mi tam pasowała.  
> Pisane spontanicznie i z muzyką w tle. Słodko, trochę komicznie

*******

Stiles nie rozumiał dlaczego, to zawsze jego wysyłali z przeróżnymi wiadomościami czy przesyłkami do Dereka. Przecież on z nich wszystkich najbardziej działał mu na nerwy. Nie żeby specjalnie starał się to robić. Najwidoczniej cała jego skromna osóbka była dla wilkołaka, niczym wściekle czerwona płachta dla rozjuszonego byka.

Nie raz mówił już Scottowi, że ten najzwyczajniej w świecie chce jego śmierci, skoro zmusza go do tak częstego przebywania z Hale'em. I okay, Stilinski rozumiał to, że Allison była jeszcze gorszym wyborem przez wzgląd na to, co jej ciotka zrobiła Hale'om. Ale skoro McCall chciał mieć płynną wymianę informacji z watahą Dereka, to mógłby sam się z nimi spotykać!

Oprócz tego jakimś cudem, to on najczęściej kończył jako niańka i pielęgniarka w jednym, kiedy Hale napatoczył się łowcom wprost przed muszkę. Bawił się w słoneczny patrol nocą na basenie, gdy kanima dziabnęła Dereka. Kto by pomyślał, że pan alfa - władca kłów i pazurów, będzie tak często potrzebował ratunku słabego nastolatka. I żeby choć raz podziękował... ale nie przecież on był na to zbyt dumny. Cholerne wilkołaki. Głupi Derek.

_To nie tak miało wyglądać jego życie. Obwiniał McCalla._

*******

_Tylko nie to!_ \- myślał rozpaczliwie Derek, kiedy Stiles zatrzymał Jeepa przy jego nowej kryjówce. Boyd i Erica opuścili jego stado zaledwie kilkanaście minut wcześniej, nie miał pojęcia gdzie podziewał się Isaac. Petera wolał nie oglądać na oczy przez najbliższe sto lat. Został kompletnie sam, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Zastanawiał się czy, to byłoby aż takie złe w porównaniu do tego, co zrobi z jego mózgiem chociażby krótka rozmowa ze Stilinskim.

\- Derek?! - wrzasnął już gdzieś przy samych drzwiach. - Halo? Koleś no wychyl się! Mamy mega problem, stary!

\- Nie mów do mnie koleś - warknął, stając na pierwszej schodzie

\- Okay, okay... - Stiles uniusł ręce w obronnym geście. Po czym przyjżał mu się dokładniej. - Co ci się znowu stało? - wskazał na jego gojące się ramie i poszarpaną koszulkę.

\- Rozmawiałem z Peterem...

\- Tak wyglądają wasze rozmowy?! - zakpił - To ja chyba jednak wolę z tobą milczeć.

\- A to możliwe?

\- Haha... My tu gadu gadu, a tam zły Gargamel z Klakierem demolują Beacon Hills... znaczy się wiesz Gerard i Jackson

\- I?

\- Jak to "i"? Nie interesuję cię nic a nic fakt, że ktoś ucierpi?

\- Nie.

\- A ja ci nie wierze.

\- Twój problem. - warknął

\- Możesz udawać do woli złego wilka rodem z Hollywoodzkich produkcji, ale to nie znaczy, że robisz to dobrze. Nie wróżę ci świetlanej przyszłości w branży filmowej, nie potrafisz grać Derek - Chwila konsternacji - Chyba, że mówimy o innym typie filmów, tam raczej patrzą na inne... hm... rzeczy - kończy koślawo. Hale nie wiedział, czy ma się czuć obrażony czy raczej rozbawiony wywodem chłopaka. - Wracając do głównego tematu...

\- Wystarczy.

\- Hm?

\- To może w kilku prostych słowach wyjaśnisz, co takiego próbuje zrobić Gereard, a ja spróbuję cię w międzyczasie nie udusić, okay?

 

 

Dwadzieścia minut później jadą na złamanie karku do liceum Beacon Hills, bo podobno Gereard zamierza z pomocą Jacksona wymordować pół miasteczka. Stiles nie zamilkł przez cały ten czas na dłużej niż dwie sekundy potrzebne na złapanie oddechu, a Derekowi powoli puchną uszy.

\- ... waśnie dlatego musisz udawać trupa, a wtedy on się zawaha. Allison przekona się, że jej dziadziunio od początku nią manipulował. McCall odzyska swoją księżniczkę i wszyscy będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie... no może z wyjątkiem pana seniora i nie do końca wiem jak odkręcić, to całe kanima coś tam czym stał się Jackson...

\- Stiles litości. Zamknij się na trzy minuty - syknął przez zęby, mocniej zaciskając ręce na kierownicy Camero.

\- Ale musimy być przygotowani, bo co jeśli plac C też nie wypali? - zapytał wyraźnie wystraszony - Do planu D będzie nam potrzebny twój zmarły, ale żywy wuj.

\- Stilinski! Na litość wszelkich bogów, zamilkniesz w końcu?!

\- Umm... Kiedyś na pewno i tak już na amen, wiesz?

\- Jeśli nie dasz mi kilku sekund na zebranie myśli, to twoje "kiedyś" nastąpi szybciej niż myślisz.

\- Teraz jeszcze mi grozisz? Uuuu prawi pełen zestaw, a gdzie rzucenie mną o różne twarde powierzchnie? - zakpił - Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę koleś, ale moje ciało jest nieco delikatniejsze i rany nie goją się na mnie jak na psie!

\- Mówiłem ci coś na temat zwracania się do mnie koleś, Stilinski.

\- Aaa ty, to możesz do mnie po nazwisku? - prychną obrażony nastolatek. Derek zagryzł wargę żeby tylko nie się nie zaśmiać

\- Cóż... nie znam twojego imenia...

\- St..

\- To ksywka. - przerwał mu - Myślałeś, że się nie domyślam? Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach nazwałby dziecko Stiles Stilinski?

\- To i tak lepsze niż, to co mam w dokumentach - wymamrotał Stiles pod nosem.

\- Aż tak źle? - zapytał, a spojrzenie jakie posłał mu chłopak mówiło wszystko - Zgodzę się na wysłuchanie jeszcze jednego planu jeśli powiesz jak naprawdę się nazywasz - Stilinski mruży oczy.

\- Trzy plany

\- Dwa.

\- Niech będzie... - westchnął Stiles i podał mu swój szkolny identyfikator z biblioteki.

\- Co to jest? Mit... miethy... miecyslaw

\- Mam lepszą umowę - powiedział nagle Stiles, wymachując rękami w powietrzu - Ograniczę ilość wypowiadanych do ciebie słów do niezbędnego minimum, jakie wymaga przekazanie wiadomości od McCalla... o ile poprawnie wymówisz moje imię!

\- To za mała motywacja żeby tak sobie język łamać... - mruknął, przyglądając się zawiedzionej minie Stilesa. Miał pewien pomysł, tylko nie wiedział jak chłopak na to zareaguje.

Derek od jakiegoś czasu miał problem ze zbyt częstymi odwiedzinami nastolatka. Tyle, że tym problemem nie były niekończące się monologi Stilinskiego tylko, to w jaki sposób Hale reagował na jego obecność. Wilk już uznał go za stały element swojego życia, a Derek był już zmęczony ciągłą walką o utrzymanie stosownego dystansu.

\- Jeśli wypowiem poprawnie twoje imię, to... wyjdziesz ze mną na kolację? - szok tak jednym słowem dało się opisać reakcję Stilesa. Zamilkł na całe dwie minuty i wpatrywał się w wilkołaka szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- A-ale to nie ja będę kolacją? - zapytał niepewnie, a Derek nie miał możliwości powstrzymać się od krótkiego parsknięcia śmiechem. Dawno nikt nie sprawił, że czuł się tak swobodnie i lekko...

\- Może deserem...

**Author's Note:**

> Błędy sprawdzone tylko pobieżnie


End file.
